Power Rangers: NATURE STORM
by THE FAMOUS WRITER
Summary: Five teenagers are told by a former power ranger that they have powers and will protect the world from the villain who wants to destroy Nature one by one
1. Nature Powers

**Power Rangers: NATURE STORM**

**Episode 1: Nature Powers**

* * *

_POWER RANGERS GO NATURE STORM YEAH!_

_Red is the air_

_Blue is the water_

_Green is the grass_

_Yellow is the earth _

_And Black is the weather _

_STARING _

_Dylan_

_Melanie _

_Dan_

_Kelsey_

_Cole_

_AIR, WATER, GRASS, EARTH AND WEATHER_

* * *

Two teenagers were walking in the forest and saw a damaged tree

"OH NO that poor tree" A Brown hair boy said

"That's what happens to trees" A red haired said and the brown haired touch the tree and it went back to normal and both boys looked at each other wide eyed

* * *

Another teenager with brown hair and blonde headlights was swimming

"What a perfect day to swim"

"OH NO" People said and the girl looked around and saw garbage in the ocean and she raised her hand and a wave washed away the garbage

"WHAT THE..."

* * *

Two other teenagers a girl with blonde hair and a jet black haired boy

"Hello losers" A light brown haired girl said and the blond haired stomped her foot and a small rock appeared in front of the other girl and she tripped and fell flat on her face

"WHAT did you do"

"I have no idea"

* * *

**Sydney High**

The brown hair girl with blonde headlights was going to the bathroom and saw a blue envelope saying Melanie Irwin

The blonde hair girl went to the table and saw a yellow envelope saying Kelsey Holmes

The jet black hair open his locker and a black envelope saying Cole Smyth

The Brown hair boy opened his school book and a green envelope showed saying Dan Rivers

And the red hair boy saw a red envelope saying Dylan O'Kane

* * *

**AT Sydney high gym **

the five teenagers showed up then a man with black hair came

"Thankyou for coming"

"Who are you" Cole said

"I am Tommy Oliver former power ranger" he said

"A POWER RANGER" Melanie said

"Yes now your world is in danger" Tommy said "I need you to be the new power rangers"

"Why" Kelsey said

"A villain named Shadow a dangerous ghost with his thousands of ghost army is trying to destroy nature but with your powers you can stop him"

"We don't have powers" Dan said

"So nothing strange has happen to you" The former power ranger said

"OK maybe we do but still" Dylan said

"Well I'm in" The others said in unison and they looked at Dylan

"OK fine" Dylan agreed

"OK Cole never cares what weather is like and loves it you will become the Black Nature Storm Ranger and will have the Griffin Zord" Tommy said giving him a black griffin head bracelet morpher

"Cool"

"Kelsey hates earth being destroyed and loves earth you will become the Yellow Nature Storm Ranger and will have the Lion Zord" giving her a yellow lion's head bracelet morpher

"I do love earth"

"Dan cares for plants and trees you will become the Green Nature Storm Ranger and will have the Sloth Zord" giving him a green sloth head bracelet morpher

"Awesome"

"Melanie loves swimming and loves the ocean you will become the Blue Nature Storm Ranger and will have the Dolphin Zord" giving her a blue dolphin head bracelet morpher

"WOW! My favorite colour"

"And Dylan Passion for air and it keeps you calm you will become the Red Nature Storm Ranger and the leader and will have the Eagle Zord" Tommy said smiling and giving him a red eagle head bracelet morpher

"I'll do my best to lead my team"

"I know you will" Tommy said then the alarm went off on their morphers then Tommy transported them somewhere and there was a screen showing a rat ghost

"It's attacking the city" Kelsey said

"To morph say 'Nature powers unite GO GO GO'" Tommy said

"Let's go"

* * *

**At Sydney City **

A rat ghost was hitting buildings

"You stop right there you dirty thing" Kelsey said

"READY"

"READY NATURE POWERS UNITE GO GO GO"

Melanie was in her suit then she draw a water drop and her helmet went on her

Kelsey was in her suit then she draw a rocky mountain and her helmet went on her

Cole was in his suit the he draw a thunder bolt and his helmet went on him

Dan was in his suit then he draw a tree and his helmet went on him

Dylan was in his suit the he draw a tornado and his helmet went on him

Melanie was wearing a blue long sleeve dress with gold gloves and heels boots she had white leggings as well and a gold dolphin on her chest and a blue helmet with the glass as a water drop

Kelsey was wearing a Yellow long sleeve dress with gold gloves and heels boots she had white leggings as well and a gold lion on her chest and a yellow helmet with the glass as a rocky mountain

Cole was wearing a black long sleeve shirt gold gloves and boots white pants and a gold griffin on his chest and a black helmet with the glass as a thunder bolt

Dan was wearing a green long sleeve shirt gold gloves and boots white pants and a gold sloth on his chest and a green helmet with the glass as a tree

Dylan was wearing a red long sleeve shirt gold gloves and boots white pants and a gold eagle on his chest and a red helmet with the glass as a tornado

"WE ARE THE POWER RANGERS NATURE STORM"

"Rangers you have your weapons use them" Tommy said through the morphers then a group of ghosts appeared and started attacking

"Split up Kelsey and Cole go get that group Melanie go and get the rat and me and Dan will get the other group of ghosts" Dylan said

* * *

**With Kelsey and Cole**

Kelsey started to do front flips the shield was protecting them then Cole did a kick be no use

"I say it's time for our weapons" Kelsey said

"Thunder daggers" Cole shouted and he had daggers that had black handles and yellow thunder bolts as the dagger

"Earth staff" Kelsey shouted and she had a yellow staff with light brown rocky mountain on top

Cole started slashing his weapon and made a yellow thunder bolt shock them

Kelsey started hitting the shield and smash her staff on the ground and a earthquake hit the last of them

* * *

**With Dylan and Dan**

"I say we start to use our weapons" Dylan said

"Forest whip" Dan shouted and had a whip that had a brown handle and a green whipper

"Air sword" Dylan shouted and had a sword that had a red handle and sliver metal

Dan started whipping them and whipped it to the ground and made roots come and swing them hard to the wall

Dylan started fighting one that had a sword as well and made a red tornado blow them all to the wall

* * *

**With Melanie**

Melanie did back flips

"Water Bow" Melanie shouted and she had a blue bow with sliver arrows

Melanie started blasting the rat ghost with the arrows and then one arrow was covered in water and hit the rat hard

"Now rangers combine your weapons to make the Nature Blaster" Tommy said through the morphers

And they combined their weapons and made a multicolored blast and the rat ghost was destroyed

"POWER RANGERS NATURE STORM WIN"

* * *

**Back at Power Rangers HQ **

"Great job rangers I knew you could do it" Tommy said "But there are rules"

RULE 1: Don't use your powers in public

RULE 2: Don't morph unless it's an emergency

RULE 3: Don't use you powers for evil

AND RULE 4: Don't show your identity as the power rangers

"Is that clear" Tommy asked

"YES SIR" They answered and all had a group hug


	2. POWER RANGERS BIOGRAPHY

**POWER RANGERS BIOGRAPHY **

* * *

**Dylan O'Kane **

_About: He is the red power ranger and the leader. He is the Captain of the Football team. He has his Dad and sister and his mum died when his sister was born (Ten years old)_

_Personality: Dylan is Confident and Brave he loves his best friend Dan since they knew each other since five years old_

_Age: 16_

_Date of birth: 12th of December _

_Favorite Colour: Aqua _

_Favorite Food: Noddles_

_Favorite Subject: History_

_Likes: Air, Football, Video games, Food and Training _

_Dislikes: Maths, Drama, Cartoons (When his sister watches it) and No food_

_Zord: Eagle_

_Weapon: Air sword _

**Melanie Irwin**

_About: She has 2 Older brothers and her parents, Is the Captain and Champion of the swimming team, the smartest at Sydney high, She knows French, Italian, German and Japanese and is the blue power ranger with the power of water_

_Personality: Intelligent, Brave, Caring and Shy_

_Age: 15_

_Favorite Colour: Blue_

_Favorite Food: Pasta_

_Favorite Subject: Drama_

_Likes: Swimming, Water, Exams, Acting, Books, Studying and Likes a boy in the team_

_Dislikes: People ruining water, People who call her a geek, Her Dad and Fat on food_

_Zord: Dolphin_

_Weapon: Water Bow_

**Dan Rivers**

_About: He has his mum and his dad left them, Captain of the tennis team and is the Green power ranger with the power of the forest_

_Personality: Caring, Sometimes nervous and Brave_

_Age: 16_

_Favorite Colour: Purple_

_Favorite Food: Hot-dogs_

_Favorite Subject: Maths_

_Likes: Football, Tennis, Video games, food and plants and trees_

_Dislikes: Books, No comic books, Art and trees being destroyed _

_Zord: Sloth_

_Weapon: Forest whip_

**Kelsey Holmes **

_About: Has her parents, Champion of Art competition and Is the yellow ranger with the power of the earth_

_Personality: Hyper, Brave and Funny_

_Age: 14 (The youngest of the team)_

_Favorite Colour: Pink_

_Favorite Food: Chips_

_Favorite Subject: Art_

_Likes: Shopping, Dresses, Cute boys, Shopping Sales and Earth_

_Dislikes: No style, Earth being destroyed, Exams, Football and getting dirty_

_Zord: Lion_

_Weapon: Earth Staff_

**Cole Smyth**

_About: Has his parents, Knows Irish and Spanish and Is the black power ranger with the power of weather_

_Personality: Mysterious, Kind, Gentle and Brave_

_Age: 17 (Oldest of the team_

_Favorite Food: Pasta_

_Favorite Colour: Blue_

_Favorite Subject: Drama_

_Likes: Weather, Weather channel, Books and Football_

_Dislikes: Football team losing, Exams, His mum_

_Zord: Griffin _

_Weapon: Thunder Daggers_


	3. The Blue Ranger

**Power Rangers: NATURE STORM**

**Episode 2: The Blue Ranger**

* * *

**Hey guys I'm back with a new chapter this a episode about Melanie the Blue Ranger I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT**

* * *

_POWER RANGERS GO NATURE STORM YEAH!_

_Red is the air_

_Blue is the water_

_Green is the grass_

_Yellow is the earth_

_And Black is the weather_

_STARING_

_Dylan_

_Melanie_

_Dan_

_Kelsey_

_Cole_

_AIR, WATER, GRASS, EARTH AND WEATHER_

* * *

**Somewhere that is dark**

"You my ghost will be the shark ghost with this power destroy the Blue Ranger and water" A purple shadow said

"Yes master" The shark ghost said

* * *

**Sydney Beach **

Melanie was swimming and was relaxing it has been awhile since she was a power ranger and her life has never been the same since all the work she does as a power ranger

"I hear dolphins" A person said and Melanie knew it was her morpher as a dolphin noise and she went to shore and answered it

" what is it" Melanie asked

"A shark ghost is attacking the city the rangers need you" Tommy said

"I'm on my way" Melanie said and she went somewhere and said "NATURE POWERS UNITE GO GO GO"

"With the powers of water Blue ranger" Melanie said in her suit and she rushed to the city

* * *

**Sydney City**

The other rangers were being hit by the shark ghost Melanie arrived

"I'm here guys" Melanie said taking out her weapon "Water Bow" and she started shooting arrows but it was not hurting him but making him get bigger "My powers don't work" and the shark started hitting her over and over and then she de-morphed

"MELANIE" The other rangers shouted and the shark tried to hit her but the black ranger saved

"Thanks" Melanie said

"No problem" Cole said and Melanie was in pain "Guys we need to get back to HQ"

"OK rangers let's go" Dylan told the others

* * *

**Power Ranger's HQ **

They took Melanie to Tommy

"She should be fine" Tommy said "But she needs to go home"

"I'll take her" Cole said

"OK the others can go and get the shark" Tommy said

"Yes sir" The other three said and Cole put Melanie on his back and went to her house

* * *

**Melanie's House **

They got to her house and Cole putted her down and she said

"Thanks Cole"

"No problem I better help the others bye"

"Bye" Melanie said and went in her house "I'm home"

"Melanie you look more stupid everyday" A boy said

"Shut up Corey" Melanie said

"Hey have you seen Jake" The second oldest brother said

"No why" Melanie said

"He hasn't came back yet" Corey said

"Football"

"Football was over an hour ago"

"I'm starting to get worried" Melanie said

"Me too" Corey told her

"Lets not panic" Melanie said then a nineteen year old boy came in

"JAKE! You're OK" Corey shouted happily

"Yeah sorry extra practice the coach wanted us to stay for thirty more minutes" Jake said

"Let me guess today was Mr Kirgan" Melanie asked

"Yeah Mr Martin was sick today" then Melanie morpher went off as a dolphin noise

"I got to go" and she flashed out the door

* * *

**Sydney City **

Melanie saw the rangers attacking the monster

"Guys I'm coming NATURE POWERS UNITE GO GO GO" Melanie morphed into her suit "Water Bow"

"OK team let's use the nature blaster" and they combined their weapons and a multicolored blast came and destroyed the shark but came back as a giant

"Guys use the zords" Tommy said through the morphers

"Black Ranger Griffin" then there was thunder and a black griffin zord came

"Yellow Ranger Lion" then there was an earthquake and a Yellow lion zord came out of the ground

"Green Ranger Sloth" and then a tree grew and a green sloth zord climbed down slowly

"Blue Ranger Dolphin" then a big wave came and the wave turned into a blue dolphin zord

"Red Ranger Eagle" then a tornado came and and red eagle zord came out of it

"Griffin Zord ready" Cole said

"Lion Zord ready" Kelsey said

"Sloth Zord ready" Dan said

"Dolphin Zord ready" Melanie said

"And Eagle Zord ready" Dylan said

"Rangers Combine your zords" Tommy said and the zord combined Lion zord was the left leg, Griffin zord right leg, Sloth zord right arm, Dolphin zord left arm and Eagle zord body and the beak opened and a silver head came down with gold eyes

"NATURE STORM MEGAZORD" They shouted

"Wow what is this button" Dan said

"It's the weapon chooser" Tommy said and they pressed the button and it started swirling and a picture of the Water Bow showed and a big massive bow appeared and Melanie swapped places with Dylan and she was now in the middle

"What happened" Melanie said

"The button chose the Water Bow and that means the person who uses the Water Bow is in the middle" Tommy said

"Cool" Melanie said and she pressed a button and a arrow came out and it was covered in water and hit the Shark

"GOAL" Melanie shouted and did lots more and they did a punch and the Shark blew up

"POWER RANGERS NATURE STORM WIN"

* * *

**At Power Ranger's HQ **

"Good work guys" Tommy said

"Thanks Tommy" Melanie said

"You guys would need to get home" Tommy said

"Yeah it's eight PM" Dan said

"Let's go" Kelsey told them

* * *

**Next Morning At Melanie's House **

Melanie woke up and got her clothes on and went downstairs and ate her breakfast and went to school

* * *

**At Sydney High **

Melanie walked into school and saw Mr Martin

"Hello Mr Martin feeling better today" Melanie said

"What do you mean" Mr Martin said

"You weren't here yesterday" Melanie said

"Yes I was"

"OK I thought you were off" Melanie said then she went to Mr Kirgan

"Melanie my best student" Mr Kirgan said

"Mr Kirgan were you here yesterday for football" Melanie saud

"No Mr Martin was. Why?"

"Nothing I got to get to class" Melanie said

"See after school for Swimming Practice"

_"Weird Jake said that Mr Kirgan was here for Football" Melanie Thought _

* * *

Thanks for waiting for the story hope you Liked it and what is up with Jake wait till next time


End file.
